Bella and Jacob, and their children
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: A one shot split into parts about Bella and Jake, and their three children. Jared, Alyssa, and Katie. This will revolve around the pack and the Cullens. If Bella never met Edward, this is the life she would have been gifted. But the Cullen's do play a role, and a terrifying one at that. Will Bella be able to protect her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I've been thinking of this idea for a long time, and I've come to willingly accept that this was what would happen if Bella never met Edward, and continued upon her true path with Jacob.**

**Edward Lovers, you should realize by now that Stephanie Mayor has written a possessive and control relationship hidden underneath a thin thread of good intentions and just enough hidden jealously to make you confused and think its love.**

**Team Edward, I don't hate. I just spew facts. But whatever.**

**Jacob and Bella's first two children are real life siblings that I go to school with. I've gotten to know them by afar and I realize that not only do the look like they could be the children of Jacob, they have a mixed personality of the pack within them. **

**They both lead interesting lives and I will not be telling them that I wrote this fan fiction about them.**

**They don't know me that much, you see. And I don't want to be branded by a stalker. But anyway, Jacob and Bella's last child is not a living person. I heard that the first two have a nine year old sibling. I don't know what she looks like, what her name is, just that stupid runs in her genes, according to the first child.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**...**

**Isabella was born in 1992**

**Jacob in 1987**

**Jared born 2007**

**Jacob is currently thirty six**

**Kidnapping Timeline 2022**

Chapter 1:

_**October 17, 2007**_

**The Birth of Jared Mason Black **

**(Sigh. I now know that there's a guy name Jared in the pack, but bear with me. This is the kid in reality's real name.)**

A sharp stab of pain in Bella's lower back, make her jump up. She let out a sharp breath of exhale and looked to her right. To her shock, Jacob was gone; he had already left for his midnight patrols. She looked back to the display clock next to their bed. It was two in the morning. He wouldn't be back until seven.

She leaned back against the mountain of pillows she had been occupying, and took a deep breath. Another sharp stab of pain rang in the bottom of her back, and she bit back her swears, sitting up. It felt like someone was stabbing her back with a sharp knife. The pain would come, and then go. She closed her eyes, but a few minutes later, she gasped. At first it was annoying, but the pain was quickly starting to become worse. The flashes in her back were coming by quicker.

"Fuck! Shit. Shit. Shit." She hissed, gathering her long robe in her hand. Her bulging stomach was a reminder of the large cargo she was carrying, and would have to maneuver down the long stairs of her and Jake's house to get to the phone.

Tears sprinkle down her eyes as she realized she could barely move. She had been on bed rest for about two weeks, her feet swollen and painful, and her stomach so big it reduced her to a snail's speed. It must have taken her at least four minutes to get to the first floor by sliding down the stairs on her bottom step to step. Bella's eyes looked around the house their child would one day live in.

It was a big house, one Jacob and Bella had renovated together. Almost two whole years of daily work and four thousand dollars to deem inhabitable and to furnish. Bella let her bare feet run across the fine, wooly red carpet as she reached the shiny wooden dresser. She grabbed the house phone, picking it up. The tears of fear were replaced with tears of joy as she realized that it was time to stop being Jacob and Bella, and start being Jacob and Bella and their baby.

She dialed Jacob's number, and as expected, there was no answer. It was alright, he was just running around as a wolf with his clothes and cell phone hidden in a trunk.

She dialed Emily's house phone. It ran six times, and then asked for a voice mail. Bella's smile dropped as she realized that Emily was in Connecticut, visiting her sister.

She called Jacob's sister Rachael, whose phone immediately went to voicemail. Bella bit her lip and let out a terrified squeak, but kept dialing.

Paul, on patrol.

Seth, on patrol.

Jared, out on a date with Kim.

Kim, out on a date with Jared.

Embry grounded.

Charlie, out patrolling the streets of Forks. Sam was out patrolling too, and Bella clutched her belly with another squeak of terror.

She was contemplating calling 911 when there was a small knock on the door. The door open and Quill walked in. She had forgotten about Quill! He walked in and Bella grinned thankfully.

"Oh, hey Bells. Jacob forgot his phone here; I just came by to get-!"  
"I'm having the baby now!"  
"What?!" Quill squeaked.

"Yes! No ones answering their phones. Go get Jacob!" She called. Quill nodded and turned around and ran. Ran out the door and disappearing into the forest. Bella grinned with relief and waddled quickly to the kitchen. No telling how long the labor would go. She reached the large granite floor and waddled over to the island kitchen table. Just as she grabbed the halfway finished novel sitting on the table, water poured down her thighs and down her legs, right onto the floor. Her water had just broken. She groaned, grabbing the towel strung over on the nearby chair. She reached under her dress robe and rubbed her legs clean, and then dropped the towel on the small puddle on the floor. Using her foot, she rubbed the towel back and fourth on the puddle. Feeling foolish, she kicked the towel away under the table and took a seat in a large wooden chair.

She let out a short scream as she heard the sound of the front door banging open, and then thundering feet finding their way to the kitchen where she sat. She threw her hands up, excitement drilling through ever inch of her body. Jacob looked nervous, more nervous then she had ever seen him. With slightly shaky fingers, he strode forward and brought her into his arms. Holding her high and slightly elevated from his body, so he wouldn't hurt her stomach, he cradled her close and nuzzled her forehead with his nose.

"It's time?"

"Yeah," Was all Bella said. She couldn't find the words she wanted to tell him. That she thought this was the most beautiful time of her life. Even better then when they got married. She wanted to thank him for blessing her with a beautiful piece of life. She wanted to tell him she was scared, but would be okay as long as she could feel his hand on hers. But as she nuzzled his neck with her nose, she knew that he didn't need to hear those words. He turned around, and with shaky footsteps, walked down the hallway, towards the truck.

Bella laid her head on Jacob's chest, smiling.

...

Three Hours Later, alot of coaching and two different types of pain killers and Jared Mason Black was born. Bella collapsed against the small mountain of pillows, and let out a long exhale. Her eyes closed, and Jacob let out a breathy chuckled in her ear.

"We did it baby."

"No, I did it. You just climaxed." Bella groaned, shutting her eyes irritably. Jacob laughed and stuffed something warm in Bella's hands. Bella's eyes opened slowly as she curiously looked at the baby in her hands. Jared was sleeping, his tiny eyelids closed. He was a soft thing, warm, and beautiful. He truly was a handsome baby.

His skin was a warm caramel, a perfect mixture of Bella's and Jacob's skin. Jared looked more like his father though, Bella noted, watching the baby with fascination. Jared's tiny hand fit comfortably into Bella's hand. Jared's head laid close to Bella's heart, his soft, tiny plump lips lay a quarter inch from Bella's left breast, the top of his forehead supporting his head against Bella's body.

Jared Mason Black was born a full fourteen inches, with tiny miniature brown eyes, Bella's eyes, and a tiny pair of mouse ears, Bella thought with a giggle. Jacob smiled and raised a hand, rubbing Jared's head softly.

"What are you thinking of Bells?" He asked, letting two fingers drift off and stroke the crook of Jared's tiny neck.

"He's tiny." Bella commented. "So adorable. But he's really small." Bella smiled. Jacob nodded. Jared let out a tiny, faint, gargling coo, cuddling deeper into Bella's chest.

"Yeah. He may look like me, but he's got your size." Jacob smirked. Bella giggled. Jacob kissed her forehead lightly, the sudden stroking on her arm told her that it was time to go to sleep.

"Bells, Jared needs his sleep, and so do you." Jacob said, gathering the baby in his arms. Jared felt like some precious mineral. So light weighted, yet solid feeling. Bella panicked slightly at the lost of weight in her arms, jumping forward, her arms outstretched. "No, I don't want him to leave."

"It's alright." Jacob whispered. I'm just moving him so we can all fit."  
"Promise that's what you were doing?" Bella asked, stifling back a yawn. Jacob, undeceiving, nodded. "I promise. Here," He tucked Jared more securely into his arm, cradling the baby against his chest, and with his other arm, moved Bella to the right side of the hospital bed.

Jacob climbed into the bed carefully, lying on his back against the pillow. Bella nestled closer, her head inches from his chest, her cheek laying a few inches from Jared's.

"Jake." Bella whispered as a faint, gasping breath filled the air. It came from Jared, who gave a gummy yawn. Bella and Jacob smiled, feeling as if it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"Yeah Bells?" Jacob asked, reaching up a hand to brush her hair away from her eyes. Jacob's thoughtful gaze turned to worry as he felt Bella's sweaty forehead. She looked exaughsted and paler then usually.

"Will it always be this easy?" She smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"As easy as breathing." Jacob murmured, and then Jared let out a cry, clawing his tiny fist at Jacob's chest.

"Be careful Jake!" Bella snapped at him angrily, turning around to check that Jared was okay.

"He's fine!" Jacob snapped back, and then his featured softened. "He just needs a diaper change… That seems like a mommy job, by the way." Jacob added, and leapt out of bed with a shriek of laughter when Bella tried to strike him. Clutching Jared in his hands, Jacob ran over to Jared's crib, grabbing a diaper bag.

"It's alright," Jacob called. "I've got it. You get some sleep." He added. Bella smiled at the sight, and leaned down to burrow her head in the pillow.

"Jake." She called after a moment.

"Yeah Bells." Jacob called back, his face scrunched up and his voice sounding pained with disgust. Bella snickered.

"Easy as breathing Jake."

...

_**November 14, 2008**_

Jacob stared at Bella's sleeping form tucked into his warm body. Her chest heaved softly with each of her beautiful breaths. Her skin was healthy and glowing, he pressed his lips to her shoulder lightly, drinking in her sweet, strawberry and vanilla cream scent. He reached out an arm and snugly wrapped it around her waist, fully intent on pulling her closer. Before he could get comfortable, round of soft whimpers came from the crib in the corner.

Jacob's eyes dropped as there was a soft kicking from Jared, his small baby feet hitting the wooden bars lightly to gather his parent's attention. He leaned over the wooden bars and looked down at his son. Jared was kicking his blankets to the bottom of the crib, his feet hitting the bars through the thin fabric. Jared opened his two eyes, his brown eyes blinking at the sudden light.

"Eh." Jared moaned with confusion, turning over on his stomach. He noticed Jacob standing there, and jumped lightly. "Aba Goomba Woof" Jared babbled happily.

"You up buddy, or is it time to take a nap?" Jacob asked, gesturing to the bunched up blankets by Jared's feet. Jared let out a loud giggle, reaching up with two tiny open palms, arching his back off the bed an exposing a long, flat stomach.

"I see." Jacob cracked a tired smile, and reached down into the crib quickly. Jared grabbed a hold of Jacob's meaty fingers with surprising strength. Jacob smiled and broke hold of Jared's tight grip. He wrapped his giant hand around Jared's stomach, and lifted him up, supporting the small toddler with one hand on his back, and slowly moved his other hand to the nape of Jared's neck, his fingers pressing softly into Jared's neck to keep him from falling back.

Jared carried the delicate baby in his arms over to Jacob and Bella's master bed. Jacob tucked the adorable toddler right next to his beautiful wife Bella. Jared twisted around and Jacob smiled when heard the same excited squeal they got when Jared saw anybody.

"M-mm- omma." Jared stuttered, and Jacob climbed into the bed and wrapped an arm around Jared's arms, pinning them down at the baby's sides. Jared let out a pissed sounding whine, before Jacob shushed him sternly.

"Momma's sleeping." Jacob whispered, plucking the baby's arm tightly with two fingers. Upon pulling away, Jared whimpered and turned around to wind his tiny stubby fingers into Bella's long sheet of golden brown hair. Jacob closed his eyes and leaned back against his bed with a soft moan. It felt good to get some rest. His eyes closed, and before he knew it, he was being awoken by Bella. She was carrying a tray of bacon, eggs, and toast, and a bottle of milk. Jacob smiled and looked up at Jared, who was sitting on his chest, playing with Jacob's hair.

"Hello Bella... and Jared," Jacob added with a smile. He frowned as something small but wet landed on his neck. Jared was drooling on him heavily, burying his face into Jacob's neck.

"Hey Jake." Bella smiled, laying down and balancing the tray full of delicious food on Jacob's lap. Jake nearly toppled Jared over the bed in his urgent move for the food, to which Bella narrowed his eyes at in warning.

"I know." Jacob laughed, patting the small of Jared's back. Jared looked a little shaken at the sudden movement that sent him about two inches in the air, but leaned into the warm embrace.

Bella grabbed the bottle softly, and handed it to Jared. Jared took the plastic bottle and popped it into his mouth. As Jared eagerly sucked on the tip, Jacob reached behind Jared and took a large handful of bacon. Jacob stuffed some into his mouth, Jared watching him intently.

"So what's the agenda for today Bells?" Jake asked, his eyes sliding from his wife to Jared, who was looking at him intently, the air of a mischievous smirk on the young toddler's face.

"Well, Sam just called. The guys caught the scent of a nomad around the treaty line." Bella said airily, watching Jared drop his heavy bottle on Jacob's chest, making Jacob frown.

"Really?" Jacob asked, passing the bottle back to Jared. Jared plopped it back into his mouth and started sucking, his eyes narrowing into annoyed slits.

"Yeah, he wants you on midnight patrols. We're going over to the beach for the bonfire. Leah's taking Jared for the night, and we're expecting a visit from my mother next week-!"

"Son of a bitch." Jacob groaned.

"Jake please." Bella sighed, watching Jared throw his bottle at Jacob. He hissed and rubbed his head. "God dammit Jared. What the-!" Jacob continued to let out a slew of swear words, and Bella took Jared off of Jacob's chest.

"Say your sorry baby." Bella said. Jacob looked at Jared with a scowl. Jared babbled like a baby siren, and Jacob rubbed his sore head. "I meant you say sorry Jake."

"What?!"

"You swore at him."  
"He threw his bottle at my head-!"

Jared threw the bottle at Jacob's head with a loud laugh. Jacob caught it this time inches from his eye. "Bella he's doing it on purpose."

"Apologize and maybe he'll stop." Bella said, and Jared started kicking Jacob's side.

"That's it." Jacob scowled. He grabbed Jared from Bella's arms and brought him to the to crib. Jacob dropped Jared into the crib and Jared immediately began to bawl. "Jake-!"

"Shush Bells." Jacob muttered, grabbing the tray and putting it on the bedside table. He grabbed the edges of the bed sheet and pulled it with him as he collapsed on top of Bella. "Jake he's crying-!"

"Just ignore him for a minute." Jacob whispered, and Jared's cries grew in volume. Bella rolled her eyes, but allowed Jacob to trace his lips across her collar bone, his hands tracing around Bella's waist and hips. Jacob's eyes strained in annoyance as Jared started throwing his stuffed animals at them, now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Jake this isn't working." Bella scowled, pushing him away. "Let's just wait until Leah takes him for the night."

"He's so fucking annoying. It's like he's trying to be a asshole."  
Jared screamed loudly, standing up and hitting the bars. "Shut up!" Jacob screamed, yelling back at him. Bella climbed out of the bed and climbed over to Jared's crib. She lifted Jared out of the crib and ran straight to Jacob's bedside.

"Jared's really sorry Jake."

"No he isn't." Jacob muttered, watching Jared burry his sniffles into his mother's neck.

"Give daddy a kiss." Bella murmured to Jared, adjusting the baby so he was leaning upside down and backwards, his face right next to Jacob's. Jacob pursed his lips at the baby, and Jared leaned forward, about to press a quick kiss on Jacob's lips. Right before their lips touched, Jared sniffed.

Jared gave a loud sneeze, and sticky, gooey mucus shot out of his nose and mouth, and onto Jacob's face.

Bella couldn't resist letting out a loud shriek of laughter when Jacob froze, instantly palming his face. She wiped Jared's nose and mouth with her robe sleeve, and Jared twisted around to laugh, his eyes meeting hers and sparkling with happiness.

"I'm sorry Jake." Bella said, watching Jacob shiver. Then he laughed. "It's alright." He said, and plucked Jared's arm. "You just remember this when its time to pay for college. You get squat son."

Bella laughed, watching Jared hit Jacob's arm back, and then the two guys get into a make belief arm wrestle.

...

_** November 4, 2010**_

Bella waddled through Emily's kitchen, one hand clenched tightly around Jared's hand, which was holding his hand towards the sky so his mother wouldn't have to bend over. Leah and Emily were sitting in the kitchen alone, on opposite sides, with Leah looking only slightly annoyed.

"Hello Bella. And hello to you Jared." Emily smiled, leaning down and pecking Jared on the cheek. Jared smiled and let go of his mother's hand, striding forward to join Leah at the kitchen table.

"No Jared," Emily said, making Jared turn back to look at her.

"You go in the living room with the other children." Emily said, walking forward to take Jared's hand. "Quill Jr. and Claire's there. And you've got Simon and-!"

"No." Jared pulled his hand out of Emily's and ran over to Leah's side. "Up." He ordered, his eyes hard and his baby voice stern and dominant. Leah snickered and picked up the three year old, placing him on her lap. Jared's eyes softened, and he leaned back against Leah's chest, grabbing an untouched piece of toast from Leah's plate.

"Jared, the adults are in here to have a conversation." Bella said carefully, her voice sturdy. "Kids in the living room get to play." She said, and Jared looked over Leah's shoulder at the living room door.

"I don't like them."

"Jared." Bella sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. "This isn't going to work out if you keep thinking like that. Momma's not going to be about to keep bringing you here for a play date if you don't like the kids in the first place." Bella said, taking a piece of toast from Leah's plate. "Why don't you like them?"

"Stupid." Jared muttered.

"Their stupid?" Emily asked, placing a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Jared. "Jared, I'm sure that you're just misunderstanding them-!"

"Retards." Jared smirked, and all three women caught the quickly disguised disturbing smirk. "All of them." Jared added.

"That's not nice Jared." Bella said. Jared narrowed his eyes at her. Leah tightened her hold on him in a warning, and Jared sighed. "Sorry momma."

"It's okay." Bella said. "Give momma a hug." Bella said, stretching her arms. Jared leapt off of Leah's lap and strode over to his mother, opening his arms wide.

Emily took the lid off the pot of fish she was grilling, and the scent wafted into the air. "Mmm." Jared moaned, leaning forward. Bella sniffed. Jared, sensing danger, leapt back, but Bella couldn't cover her mouth fast enough. She retched all over Jared's new shoes, and he let out a loud scream.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry sweetie. Your sister really doesn't like fish." Bella said when she resurfaced, clutching her nose and mouth, a disgusted look on her face. Jared scowled angrily.

"It's okay Bella." Emily said truthfully, rushing over with a towel when Bella stood. Leah pushed Bella lightly back into her chair.

"I'm sorry." Bella said, pinching her nose. "Leah," Emily started. "Would you open the windows?"

"Yeah." Leah said, standing up and moving around the room to raise the windows. Emily grabbed the pan of fish and dashed outside.

"Ugh." Bella groaned. "I can't wait until she's out of me."

"How's Lisa doing?" Leah asked with a symphetic smile, rubbing Bella's stomach .

"How's Lisa doing?" Jared repeated, stomping his foot at the end. "How's Jared doing? You threw up on my shoes!" He screamed.

"I know! And mommy said she's sorry." Bella said, leaning over slightly to put Jared back on Leah's lap. Emily came back in, lilac air freshener in her hands. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and watched Emily spray the air around the stove, running over to the table, her hand still tightly pressed to the nozzle, the can emitting a strong stream of lavender and lilac.

"Blagh!" Jared scowled, turning to cuddle into Leah's side.

Bella chuckled dryly. "What's for dinner tonight Jared?" Bella smiled. Jared thought for a while, taking the time to stroke Leah's arm.

"Fish."

...

_**December 2, 2010**_

It was eight o'clock when Jacob came into the waiting room, smiling. Jared was sitting on Paul's lap, looking tired. He had been occupying Paul's lap for three whole hours, waiting for the birth of his little sister.

"Hey kiddo." Jacob said excitedly, reaching out for Jared. Jared glanced down at Jacob's outstretched hands, and jumped off of the sleeping Paul's lap and into Jacob's waiting embrace.

"Sister?"

"You bet. Come on guys, she's right through here." Jacob called to the waiting room. There were more or less a dozen occupants in the waiting room, waiting for the birth of the baby. The entire wolf pack, Emily, Charlie, Sue and Harry Clearwater, Billy, Phil and Renee, and Claire.

"We can't all go in at the same time." Jacob said when everyone stood up. "Nurse says no more then six visitors at a time. How about grandparents first." Jacob said, and Renee bounded forward. Jacob smiled and carried his son to his shoulders. "Grandparents first, and my son and me, and then five more. Ten minutes, tops." Jacob said, leading the small group, minus Renee, down the hall. When they reached the room, Renee was already inside, gushing over the infant in Bella's arm.

"Oh she's so adorable. Oh-! Here Jacob. Give me Jared." Jared waited until Renee was close enough to unwrap his legs from Jacob's neck and throw himself over the edge of his father's shoulders. "Oh!" Renee gasped, catching the toddler. Renee carried Jared over to the bed, and by the time she reached it, everyone was scrambling for the perfect spot around the hospital bed to see Jared's reaction to seeing his sister for the first time.

Renee placed Jared right beside Bella's knees, and Bella moved her arms off the blanket covered infant in her cradling form.

"Come on Jared, this is your sister." Bella said, reaching out one arm to him. Jared looked to his father, who was staring down at the baby he couldn't see with adoration and love in his eyes, and Jared looked to his mother, who had the equal amount of love in her eyes. Jared climbed onto his mothers lap and hurriedly crawled to the blanket, eager to see what had all the adults in a frenzy.

Bella moved the blanket to reveal a tiny face. It looked asleep. "Her names Alyssa. You're going to have a new roommate pal." Bella said. Jared raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with her?" He talked in his usual baby voice, gesturing his small hand around the baby's face.  
Jacob laughed. "Nothing. She's a perfectly healthy, beautiful little girl."

"She looks... ugly." Jared said, shaking his head at the wrinkly sack of tan flesh and black hair. The adults laughed. "They all look like that when they come out of the womb, son." Charlie said, and rubbed his hand on the back of Jared's head.

"She smells bad." Jared said.

"Like baby formula?" Jacob smiled. "Or mommy's vagina."

Bella hit him in the stomach with an open palm, and laughed along with the rest of the room.

"Want to hold her Jared?" Bella asked, holding out the baby. Jared stared at Alyssa. "Yeah." He opened his arms and allowed his mother to stuff Alyssa in his arms. Jared was caught off balance and tilted back a little, perfectly capable of immediately sitting up, but jumped when he heard the sudden screams of everyone in the room.

"Careful Jared!" Renee said, and Jared scowled. After a few moments, he gave a small smile.

"She's mine to keep?" Jared asked, looking to his mother.

"Yeah. She's your little sister. Your sibling."

"I'm going to be the dad?"

"No." Jacob laughed, smiling warmly. "I'm still the daddy. Your just, not the only kid."

"I will be the daddy, and Mikayla will be the mommy. My birthday's next month mommy. Thank you for the early present."

"No!" Renee said, but was overcome with the giggles. "You're just her brother."

"You're a grandma." Jared said, patting his mother's knee. He then turned to the sleeping child in his arms. "I will call her, Aunt Lele Jr., after Auntie Leah."

"What?" Jacob shrieked, overcome with laughter. "No! No! That's not how babies work, Jared! You're not listening to us-!'

"I like her already." Jared said, planting a kiss on Alyssa's forehead. "She will live in the playhouse with me and Mikayla, oh no, I have to get a job!" Jared said, thinking of what he learned on TV. All the adults laughed again, and Bella clutched her sides, her sides burning with joy.

...

_** December 16, 2010 (Two Weeks after Alyssa's Birth)**_

Jacob smiled, pressing his lips to Bella's bare, exposed shoulder. He had just walked in a minute ago, a little surprise for Jared in his arms.

"Hey!" Bella whirled around. "Oh! Hey you. And hello to you too Mikayla." Bella said. Mikayla, was strewn across Jacob's thickly clothed chest. Her small head on Jacob's shoulders. "Hi." Mikayla said, a giggle bursting through her small lips.

Mikayla Jones was a pale face that moved to Forks from the Jersey Shore, and one of Jared's best friend. Both toddlers were born at the same hospital, at the same time, and on the same day. They met at Jared's daycare at age 1, and were hooked on each other.

Mikayla was taller then Jared, the top of his head meeting her neck. Mikayla was techniqually a brunette, but her hair was a deep. Blood red, with a long gold highlight in the front . An accident with the hair dye fixed. Jacob always called her foxy whenever attention was brought to Mikayla's red and gold hair, for it was comparable to a fox. Jacob's oversized jacket was wrapped around Mikayla like a big cocoon. Her own jean jacket nowhere near enough to accommodate for the needed heat. Jacob wiggled the jacket off of Mikayla's body and set her on her feet.

"Bye guys." Mikayla said, and then took off out of the room in pursuit of Jared.

"Wait a minute, come back!" Jacob called. Within seconds, Mikayla was back. "What?"

"Jared's not here yet, Emily's bringing him back from preschool."

"And Alyssa's still down for a nap." Bella added. Mikayla's eyes shown with mischief and excitement.

"Don't even think about it." Bella and Jacob said, and then laughed. "Your welcome to watch TV until Jared gets here."  
"I want to go to the garage." Mikayla squealed, running forward to wrap her arms around Jacob's legs. Bella looked up and pursed her lips, allowing Jacob to press his to hers. Jacob's arms enveloped around Bella's waist, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said when he pulled away. "But I think I've found someone else."

He lifted Mikayla into his arms, and both she and Bella let out shrieks of laughter. "Yeah well, you just have her back in time for nap time. And Mikayla," As Jacob turned, walking away towards the door, Mikayla looked over Jacob's shoulder at Bella.

"Eh?"

"He hates it if you use your teeth wrong, so make sure to graze the head light-!"

Jacob and Bella let out shrieks of laughter, and Mikayla was caught off guard with Jacob's booming laughter in her ear. Jacob stopped at the door, ran back to Bella, and gave her once last kiss. Mikayla pulled back to meet his eyes, and then stared at each other. Jacob was fighting off a grin.

Mikayla leaned forward and bit his nose, lightly gnawing the cartilage with her teeth, and he jumped. "What-! What are you doing?

"You said to bite the head." Mikayla said, turning to Bella with a confused look.

Jacob had to put Mikayla down, for he was shaking with laughter and the loud noise was scaring and confusing the little fox. "She-! She didn't! She didn't mean-!"

"Just forget it Mikayla." Bella giggled. At that moment the door opened, and Jared came running in. "Mom, I want-!"

He stopped short when he saw Mikayla. "Kayla, wassup?"

Mikayla ran forward and threw her arms around Jared's neck, tackling him to the floor. "I missed you Jare- Jare!"

"Missed you too. Come on, I've got something to show you." Jared said excitedly, pulling Mikayla and himself to their feet. Without another look at his parents or a smiling Emily, he and Mikayla bolted as if a ghost was chasing them.

"Geez." Bella muttered, throwing her arms around Jacob's waist, and pressing her own to his side. "One look at the tiny fox, and you'd think I was invisible. He's turning four in two months! I thought he wasn't supposed to leave me until he hit the teenage years." She whined wistfully, as Jacob wrapped an arm around her side.

"Jared's not going to forget you. He just wants to introduce Mikayla to his little sister. Or their new love child, is what there calling it." Jacob said, looking upstairs at the ceiling.

"Are they alright up there Jake?" Bella asked, laying her head against his chest. Emily smiled deeply and slipped out of the house, knowing the family was in great tidings. Her presence was forgotten quickly.

"Yeah. He's going to be a great little brother." Jacob smiled.

**...**

_**August 4, 2024**_

Jared yawned and slugged into the kitchen, his feet dragging across the floor. A sixteen year old Mikayla was sipping a large mug of steamy coffee, sitting across from Bella and Jacob, who were too wrapped in their conversation to notice. Jared clutched the large blanket around his shoulders, and walked over to Mikayla. "Put it down for a sec." He muttered tiredly, and when she obliged without a word, he sat on her lap. Jacob glanced at the two teens and rolled his eyes as Mikayla and Jared shared a matching smirk, and Jared took a swig from Mikayla's mug.

At age sixteen, Jared was tall as his mother. He was slender and thin, and while his muscles were wiry, he was no where near as large as his father, or the other boys his age on the reservation. To his anger, he was nowhere near phasing either. His theory was that because he was so laid back and happy, he couldn't find it in him to get that angry.

Mikayla clicked her teeth, turning to whisper to Jared about something that had happened in school a few days ago. Jacob watched her take her mug back from Jared and gulp down coffee. "I'm telling you Jare, this bitch was meaner then a grizzly. If it wasn't for the threat of expulsion, I would have killed her!" Mikayla snapped angrily. Jared snorted, taking a straw on the table and placing it in her mug. He managed to get two sips before Mikayla snapped her mug back.  
"Get your own!"

Earlier this year, Jacob had taken Mikayla on as an apprentice at _Black's Auto work Shop_, the garage he had built up from the ground. He had run that shop from the time he turned twenty years old, his best option for supporting Bella and the family they would soon be having. Back then, it was just a small lot, where he had went day by day. But his skills and fine charisma was great for business, and once he got a costumer, he had a customer for life. Over the course of seventeen years, the garage had been expanded over the years into a thriving and very successful business. His costumers branching from La Push, to Forks, to Seattle, to Port Angeles, and beyond. His precious business had been mentioned in auto magazines and on the internet. Jacob smiled just thinking about it.

He looked away from Bella and towards his son, who was snuggling his back to Mikayla's right side, His shoulder connected with the bars, and Jared's eyes drifted from Mikayla's, to Jacob's. It had been two whole years since Jared had found out that the secret boyfriend Mikayla had been chasing after, was actually a secret girlfriend. Mikayla was fourteen years old when she had came out of the closet, and Jared couldn't have been more shocked.

Jacob knew that Jared, while not exactly harboring a crush, had loved his best friend. Jared had even casually told him that once he was out of college, he would propose to Mikayla and take upon his natural path.

Jared had been twelve then.

Jared wanted and expected simple things out of his life. At age thirteen, he signed up for Seattle Votec School, along with Mikayla, for they both wanted to purse the army. Jacob's lips twitched, remembering Bella's horrified freak out when Jared brought home the school sign up and told her what he wanted to do in life. Jared's grade were superb, the lowest grade on his report cards was a ninety four. In Gym! Jared was an extremely talented child, having reached the max intelligence on his school S.A.T's. Jared could go on and on about science and how he was theorizing a bone supplement suppressant that would enable him to study more about the natural bone marrow of a human in a more interesting environment.

After he graduated High School, Jared wanted to go to community college and get the requirements for his recruitment. If he was recruited to a different squad then her, he would leave Mikayla with the promise to write, and only rape the Iran women if he was really bored, and the promise to fit a short red wig on their heads before hand.

Jacob snickered at the thought, making Jared smirk. He didn't know exactly what his father was thinking about, but he knew that it was one of Jared's jokes.

But then... Jacob wasn't one hundred percent sure that Jared was joking

Jared was what many women described as a bonified creep. Jared may have been smart, but he loved being nasty more. Whether he was pulling his groin in public for laughs, pulling Mikayla's hair and slapping her bottom and whispering dirty words in her ear while she shrieked with laughter, or flaunting his sexuality in others faces, Jared loved being a creep.

Jared knew that most the women of the reservation, and at his school, thought he would grow up to be a rapist. Jared would smirk and say that he would make a pretty good looking one.

Anyway, after the war, if both he and Mikayla made it unscathed, they would come back and get married. Jared was still unclear on whether or not he wanted a child. He always thought he would marry Mikayla, but one day, they would have to continue the Black family line. Especially if Jared would join the pack someday.

But now that Mikayla was a lesbian, Jared, while still bitter about her choice, currently had no hopes other then best friends.

... _**October 8, 2022**_

Katie Marie Black was five years old when she saw her first bloodsucker. She and her family were visiting Grandpa Charlie, spending the night in her mother's old home. Katie, who had been standing in her mother's old room, alternating between watching T.V and gazing outside the bedroom window, was shocked to see a glitch in the trees, though her facial expression was still blank. At least, it looked like a glitch. Among the tall green trees, for only a brief second, there was a pale, sparkly blur in the trees. She brushed it off, but less then twenty seconds later, another blur in the tree line occurred. Katy wanted to wake up her mother and father, but decided to investigate on her own.

She threw open the door slowly and quietly, pausing to go faster whenever the wood squeaked. When the door was completely open, she turned around to look at the room's occupants.

Bella and Jacob were curled around each other in a warm embrace, the blankets forgone because of Jacob's intense heat, and the air conditioner was long since gone from here. Katy scooped her jacket off of the floor and pulled it closer around her body, looking away from the peaceful sight.

Katy was extra careful to stay silent when she walked down the stairs. Her older brother Jared was awake and in the living room, the flat screen emitting a low hum of a replay of a sports game. It took her two minutes to get outside, the morning sun almost non existent, but still letting on a fine sheen of warmth.

She quietly closed the porch door, and ran towards the tree where she had seen the blurs. Katy leapt over the sidewalk and ran across the street. She disappeared into the thick foliage of trees and green bushes, now completely emerged in the forest. She heard the front door open, and before she could go further, she turned around to hear Jared through the dense bushes, standing on the porch and looking annoyed. "Katie-!"

"Come on." She called back, praying her parents wouldn't hear them. Jared moved from the porch, and she stopped, looking around for the glitch as she waited for her brother to catch up. She saw it again, except it circled her twice, and then stopped in front of her for fifteen seconds.

She was beautifully perfect. She could see no flaws on this beautiful creature. It had to be a creature after all. She was a tiny thing, her face framed with tight, bouncy, shiny curls, flowing over her ears. Her skin was pale, as if all the blood was removed from her body. The woman's eyes were a bright gold. No human had eyes like that. She moved with grace as she lifted her neck to stare at a slowly advancing Jared. Katy gasped as the creature, with a small wink at Katie, ran away with speed that was inhuman, entirely way too fast. Within the time span of one second, Katy was standing alone, and just as Jared stomped through the bushes, Katie wiped the shocked look off her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jared snarled.

"I saw someone." Katie said, turning around to face him. Jared narrowed his brown eyes at her. "Who'd you see?"

"Some girl." She shrugged, and as they both gave a bored glance towards the forest.

"Well that's no excuse for running away in the morning! You couldn't been snatched! And then mom and dad would have found a way to blame me, for not being quick enough!" Jared snarled, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait."

The both of them spun around. Jared's eyes flared with shock.

Rosalie Hale Cullen was standing next to Alice. Jared had seen the Cullen's around Forks. He knew the pack complained about the Cullen's often, and that the Cullen's were blood sucking leeches, and he also knew about the treaty. He knew everything, but it didn't make him even less easy around them.

"Hey." He nodded to Katie, looking towards the house within the next second. Katie turned and ran, and it was obvious that the leeches had come to talk to him alone, for they said nothing.

"What do you want?" He asked briskly, and the leeches smiled. "We came to offer you something."  
Jared frowned. What could they possibly have to offer him? Yes they were rich, and while he wouldn't mind a gift from the rich bloodsucker family, he wondered why they chose him.

"Offer me what?"

"Eternity." Rosalie said. Jared glanced back just in time for Katie to disappear into the house. He hoped she was going to wake up their parents.

"Eh?" Jared squeaked, though he knew perfectly well what they meant.

"Me and my husband Emmett, you've seen him at the treaty line, well we've been thinking about having a child." Rosalie said, gazing at him with adoration in her eyes. "You are the son of the wolf pack alpha, but we want to offer you a better life in Alaska. A life of luxury."  
"Why me?" Jared asked, but his attention was averted when Alice's eyes went blank. Rosalie continued talking.

"The Volturie, Royalty of our species, have rules. You are fifteen, and the perfect age to be adopted into our life. You are a very gifted, unique child, and me and my husband have chosen you as our child."

Jared's face scrunched up in both confusion and disgust at the idea. "Child? You mean, like the doctor guy has you guys?"

"Yes." Alice said, and her eyes glazed over. "We originally wanted to claim your sister, Alyssa, but she is too feisty. She would never adjust to our ways."

"Adjust to our ways? What-?! No. Thanks for the offer, but I can't. I love my family. My parents provide me with all I need, and my sisters aren't that bad. You guys need to go before my dad gets up. You won't like what he'll do to your 'family' if he knew what you guys were here to do." Jared said, turning to walk back to Charlie's house.

Alice's cold hand clasped around his shoulder, and he shivered. He turned back around to face them.

"We tried this the nice way. I knew it wouldn't work, but Rose wanted to try. We're not giving you a choice Jared Black. We will be back. Whether its next week, next month, or next year. You can't be protected 24/7. You will soon embrace your life as a Cullen. I already have your wardrobe picked out." She added gleefully, as if that clarified it. Jared's eyes went wide with horror.

"We'll be watching you." Alice let go of his shoulder. "Come on Rose, let's go prepare the family."

When they were gone, Jared let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He ran towards the house and jumped up the porch, slamming the door shut. He locked it, and let out a sob. A small hand fell on his shoulder.

He turned around with a jump. It was Alyssa. Her hair was in a loose French braid, her skin like soft cotton. Her eyes were always traced like an Egyptians. Now that he could see that it wasn't Alice, he let out the huge breath again and hugged her. She squealed, but wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He breathed in her natural scent. He smelled cinabons and sunshine.

They broke away at the sound of their father running down the stairs, their mother right behind him, holding Katie on her hip as they ran. He supposed that Katie had finally woken up their parents.

"Jared, are you okay!" His mother threw her one free arm around him and hugged him tightly, Jacob threw his arms around the three of them, and freeing one arm, snatched the confused Alyssa and hugged her into the group.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dad, its the Cullens."  
I know, I can smell her on you." Jacob said, eying his shoulder with disgust. "What did they want?"

"Me! Rosalie and Alice said they were going to kidnap me as some weird vampire love child. And take me all the way to Alaska and change me into a bloodsucker!" Jared whimpered at the end. Jacob's eyes flamed with anger.

"No fucking way is that happening." Bella put Katie down, grabbing keys to the truck out of her pocket. "Can I go with you Jake?"

"Yeah. Stay with them for a second, , I'm going to get one of the guys here to watch them."  
"Lets all just go." Jared said, clutching his mother's shoulder like a lifeline. "You'll be there, it'll be safe."

"Are you sure Jared?" Jacob asked, his eyes flickering to Katie. Jared nodded. "Katie, your going stay here with Grandpa. Your too young-!"

Katie frowned, kicked, and screamed the whole way, but Bella took her arm and led her towards the stairs.

"Bella, get Carlisle on the phone!" Jacob shouted up the stairs. "Tell him he's got ten minutes to get his whole family at the treaty line!" He shouted, not caring whether Charlie could hear or not. He turned to go outside.

"Alright!" Bella shouted back downstairs.

"Dad, where are you going?" Alyssa asked, frowning when he strode onto the porch.

"I'm calling the pack. We can't go by ourselves, and I'd rather have backup with me in case they try anything. Especially with you guys being there with me." Jared and Alyssa watched him jog into the woods. When he was fully emerged into the thick forest, they both turned around and went to the living room, planning on watching TV until their parents returned. Upstairs, the noise had woken up Charlie, who was trying to help Bella control Katie.

"Please dad, we'll be back in about twenty minutes."  
"I told you I'd watch her Bells! But what's got her in such a fuss?"

"She wants to come too, but she's way too young for this. You know what the Cullen family are."

Charlie's tired looking face grew a shade white. When Bella had married Jacob , Charlie had been let in on the secret of Vampires and Werewolves, which he gladly took without a beat and protected the secret like his own.

"Bells, what's going on? What happened?"

"The Cullens threatened Jared." Bella squeaked, wrestling Katie into her nightie. "They want him as some freak vampire hybrid pet!"

"What?!" Charlie snarled. "Yeah! Apparently they want to take him to Alaska and raise him as yet another child! Jacob's calling the pack now. I need you to watch Katie." Bella sobbed at the thought of her only son being taken away from her.

"Bells, leave Jared here with me and Katie. What if they try to take him there?" Charlie whispered, for Katie had finally quieted down.

"We'll be okay with the pack." Bella assured him. "Jacob's more then capable then protecting us."

She peeked out the window, and she could see the pack on the lawn.

"I've gotta go. I love you both." Bella said, hugging Charlie and Katie, who looked tired.

"I love you too. I expect my grandson to be intact when he gets here." Charlie said as menacingly as he could, making Bella snicker.

"I'll be back dad." She turned and ran down the stairs, meeting the pack just as they stepped onto the porch.

"Bella." Seth said somberly, striding forward to give her a hug. She was passed into the arms of all of them, and Paul smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. "Still looking sexy as ever Swan."

She snickered when Jacob grabbed her sides, forcing Paul to let go and take a step back at Jacob's furious glare.

Jared ran into the hallway and threw himself at Leah, who picked him up with a squeal. "Hey Jare-Jare!"

"Jare-Jare huh? How about I start calling you Aunt Le-le in public?" Jared asked, smirking into her hair.

"No, please don't." Leah snickered, putting him down.

"What's the plan?" Jacob asked Sam, who pursed his lips. Sam was Jacob's Beta, and knew more about the treaty and its boundaries then Jacob. Sam called the shots at this type of thing.

"Someone will need to stay behind and watch over Charlie and Katie. Any volunteers... No? Okay, Leah stays."  
Leah swore angrily at him. "No Sam!"

"Leah, someone needs to stay behind in these type of situations." Jacob said symphettically. Leah shook angrily, her body vibrating angrily. Jacob grabbed Jared by his collar, pulling him back and into his mothers waiting arms. Leah took a deep breath as the pack surrounded her, waiting for her to gather her shit.

"Alright." She grumbled when the tremors running up her body stopped. "I'll stay,"  
"Good." Sam said, and Leah stomped all the ways into the living room.

"Alright, Paul, you take Alyssa. Jacob, you take Bella. And Jared-!"

"I'll ride double with mom," Jared said, grabbing her hand.

"Alright." Sam said, and Alyssa walked into the hall. She rubbed her tired eyes, waving at the pack.

"Hey guys, its already been three minutes since the call."

"Let's go." Jacob said to the pack. The whole group jogged into the woods, minus Bella and Alyssa, who waited on the outskirts of the woods until the men got undressed.

"Your good." Jared called out, and Bella and Alyssa walked into the thick green foliage. They both covered their eyes when they got a major eyeful. Alyssa squeaked, silently vowing never to look any of her uncle's in the eye again.

Jared let out long peals of loud, evil laughter, which turned into silence when Jacob hit him upside the head,

"Sorry girls." Jacob called out. One by one the guys shifted, and where grown men had stood, were now horse sized wolves.

"Okay, now your good." Jared called out. Bella and Alyssa ran forward, and Jacob and Paul leant down until their noses touched the ground. Bella and Jared got onto Jacob's back, and Alyssa scrambled onto Paul's. Without another word from Jared, the wolves took off at full speed. Bella and Jared fisted their hands into Jacob's russet fur coat, holding on tight with their knees as trees darted pass them. Alyssa squinted her eyes, but didn't feel much discomfort.

Within the time span of at least two minutes, the treat line came into view. The wolves slowed to a complete stop, in the meadow behind the treaty line, and Jacob slowed to a complete stop. Jared stood up on Jacob's large back and jumped and rolled. Bella rolled her eyes, opting to allow Jacob to duck down.

"Are they here?" Alyssa asked, sliding off of Paul's back. She immediately clamped her hands to her eyes, as did Bella, allowing Jacob to shift back. It had been agreed through the pack mind that the rest should stay animals, for intimidation and preparation.

. "Yeah." Jacob growled, pulling his shorts on. "Right through the trees." He grabbed Bella's hand, and Jared's shoulder. Come on guys. Liss, stay close to one of your uncles, okay?" Jacob asked over his shoulder, and Alyssa nodded. Jacob strode forward angrily, a new determination in his eyes. When the large group broke through the trees, Jacob bit his tongue. Confidently, two of the bloodsuckers were missing.

"Carlisle," Jacob growled, dropping his hands from his family.

Carlisle smiled at Jacob pleasantly, as if he was merely out for a stroll and not in a life threatened meeting, "Ah, it's our neighbors the wolf pack. And the alpha's family-!"

"Don't you dare talk about my family." Jacob's eyes looked left to right. "Where's Blondie and pixie?"

"Rosalie and Alice," Jasper Hale started, his eyes black. "Are currently M.I.A. They took off for Alaska early this morning. But I'd be more then happy to take a message."

Edward Cullen, the mind reader of the family, stepped forward. "Carlisle, Alice threatened to kidnap Jared." He said, watching Jared carefully. "Rosalie and Emmett have been thinking of having their own vampire child, and Rose has become pretty enamored with the young Black."

Carlisle sighed, turning to look at Jared. Jared narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, stepping into the throng of wolves who encircled him protectively. "And you knew this before hand, Edward?" Carlisle asked, and Edward nodded, inciting howls from each of the wolves. Jacob's face showed fury.

"Alice received a vision. It was indeed harmless, just her and Rose coming to offer the boy immortality and a family. I saw no harm. But the boy is indeed happy where he is. Rose wanted to offer anyway, but Alice knew that the only way to get to the boy was by force." Edward said carelessly.

Bella glared in disgust, reaching out to clasp Jared's shoulder. Carlisle's carefully kind mask slipped, and an undisguised knowing look slipped through. Carlisle and Edward shared a silent, private conversation through facial expressions and Carlisle's mind.

Jacob's eyes were narrowed as he studied both of their faces. Reaching behind him, he grasped the small of his wife's back, pulling her and Jared until they were leaning against his back, completely blocked from their view.

"You realize Doc," Jacob started, clenching his fists softly against Bella's back. "That not only is this a violation of the treaty, but if I find out that any of you have been spying on my son, it'll mean war." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

Emmett suddenly found the forest floor very interesting. Edward's lips twitched in amusement,

"I assure you, Mr. Black. None of us have been spying on you or your family." Esme Cullen said with a warm smile. "Is there anything you want specifically?"

A vein pulsed in Jacob's neck. "Stay away from my family." Jacob snarled.

Jared looked at the angry form of his father, and to his mother. Then back to his sister, who had long since mounted Paul, watching the Cullen's with an angered expression.

Within an hour of the Black's returning to Charlie's, they received word from Sam, that the Cullen's had split town. All of them. Paul had spotted the family running full speed on the Cullen side of the forest.

Bella forced Jared into her and Jacob's bed once back in their La Push home. "

…..

Bella ran her hand through Jared's short hair. His eyes were narrowed sleepily. After the whole stressful ordeal, Jared allowed his mother to cradle him tonight. Something they hadn't done since he was a toddler. Jacob opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Bella, and shuffled in tiredly, closing the door quietly.

"What happened?" Bella murmured, and Jacob climbed into the bed, settling on Bella's left.

"We chased the scent to the Canadian Border Bells, but they got out of the forest and straight into a crowd of people. I'm afraid that until we come across their scent back here, there's nothing we can do. I don't know if this was apart of their plan or if there even was a plan. I'm so confused Bells."

And with that, Jared's eyes shut completely, and Bella pulled him halfway across her body, his head resting on her soft, flat stomach.

"Jacob, what are we going to do?" Bella moaned quietly. Bella dug her hands into Jared's sides, cradling him deeper. "He's just a child Jake, he's still our little J-Roll." Jared snorted tiredly at his old toddler nickname.

Jacob's scorching hand came into contact with Jared's head, and Jacob rubbed it comfortingly. "We'll do everything we can to keep Jared safe. I've always hated the Cullen's, but threatening my Jare- Bear? Now they've gone way too far."

Jared laughed, but still didn't add to the conversation.

"I'm thinking Jared patrol. One member of the pack with him in public at all times." Jacob said, and Jared bristled. His eyes flew open. "What?"

"Yeah, they could come back and get you Jared." Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, at least now I know you'll stay out of trouble."

Jared growled.

He stomped out of the room, ignoring his father's uncontrollable laughter.

** Yay! I'm definitely making more. I will be delving more into this kidnapping very soon, and continuing with Jared's life. Please review. Tell me if you love it, or like it. Please don't tell me you hate this. Because if you do, as Jared would say, "Screw you."**

** Love, BellatrixRemairaBlack**


	2. Chapter 2

Jared tapped his foot against the wet pavement. Rain poured down heavily onto his head as he stomped down the road. He was having a terrible day. First, when he woke up, he had gotten into another bathroom time argument with his sister, and instead of his father handling it correctly, he took both his and his sister Alyssa's phones. Alyssa always went home straight after school, which was two blocks away from home, so it would be no big deal for her. But Jared needed his phone for emergencies. Like his afterschool JROTC meeting being canceled two hours early, and the school phones for his school in Seattle being shut down for their annual check the second regular school hours shut down.

Jared, scowled, reducing himself to the mile long walk to the nearest pay phone in Seattle. It was freezing cold. He jumped when their was a loud car horn beep. A huge, silver Volvo pulled up next to him. Jared stopped in place, watching as the window rolled down. It was Edward Cullen. Edward wore a warm smile, but Jared pursed his lips.

You need a ride Jared?" Edward asked.

Jared thought about how his father wouldn't approve at all. _But at least I'd get home faster. It's not like I care what he thinks anyway. _Jared thought slowly. He nodded.

"Hop in." Edward called. Jared ran around the car and opened the passenger seat, sitting in the seats.

"Thanks. And sorry about the water."

"Don't," Edward started, pausing to watch Jared shake his head, flinging water all over the windows and windshield. "Mention it." He chuckled.

"Sorry about the rain... and your car." Jared added, trying to staunch the rainwater in a neater way. He squeezed his head and areas of clothing, glad his coat was made from Flax, a very water resistant fabric fiber.

"It's alright Jared. It's only water." Edward said with a small smile. Jared smiled symphettically as Edward turned the key in the ignition.

Jared looked at Edward out of the corner of his eye, remembering the previous events of about five months ago. Edward turned to look at Jared, a morbid smile on his face. Jared suddenly felt self-conscious, knowing Edward was a mind reader.

"Jared, me and my family meant no harm. I would never allow any of them to put you or any human in a life threatening situation, such as the one Alice described to you." Edward spoke quickly and sincerely. Jared nodded. "Thanks. I mean, I don't really care that much anymore. Nothing's happened in a while and life is pretty boring."

"Ah, but life is never really boring for a human, Jared." Edward spoke after pressing on the accelerator. He went slowly, probably to allow them more time to talk. Jared thought to himself absently.

"What about for bloodsuckers." Jared joked. "Just kidding. My dad calls you guys that, and so does the pack. But I don't think you're all that different from humans." Jared started quietly. Edward opened his mouth to talk, but shut it. There was a warm smile on his face now.

"How old are you, Edward? If you don't mind me asking?" Jared asked after a few minutes of silence.

"To this year, I am 124 years old." Edward said. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Jared, I want you to call your father. As you probably know, we Cullens cannot cross the border of La Push. I can only take you to the Welcome Sign. I suggest you arrange a ride."

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jared said with a cool exhale. He grabbed the phone, and dialed the house phone. It rang three times before the gruff voice of Jacob Black appeared on the line. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad." Jared said casually, turning to watch the raindrops appear on the window to his right.

"Jared? Why are you calling me now? Don't you have two more hours?" Jacob yawned into the phone.

"No sleepy head." Jared smirked. Hearing Jacob snort on the other line. "Meeting was canceled a minute after the buses left."

"What?!" Jacob snapped. "Why didn't you call-?"

"You took my phone, asshole." Jared sneered. "Anyway, I'm catching a ride to the treaty line; I need you to be there in about thirty minutes."

"What? Who are you riding with? Jared you have to check with me or your mother before you hop into cars with strangers." Jacob hissed. Jared listened closely, hearing the sound of an umbrella being knocked over. It would appear that Jacob is trying to find his shoes, considering they kept the umbrellas in the hall closets.

"But that's the thing, he's not a stranger." Jared laughed. "Edward offered me a ride." Jared chuckled. Edward grinned sheepishly when he sensed that Jared was toying with the alpha.

"I don't automatically know about all of your weird friends Jared." Jacob drawled out, annoyed. Jared snorted.

"I caught a ride with Edward Cullen." Jared smirked. Jacob smacked the front door open. "What?!"

"Yep." Jared popped his 'p' like a bubble of gum.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Jacob snapped. Jared flinched, but recovered quickly. "It's not stupid. Stupid, is taking my phone when I'm going to school almost an hour away, and leaving your child with no way to contact you in case of an emergency. Now are you going to pick me up or not?" Jared scowled.

Jacob let out a loud slew of angry swear words, so Jared took his ear away from the phone. "Hey Edward, your rich right?"

"Yes." Edward chuckled at the situation.

"Then why are you carrying around a flip phone?" Jared snorted. Edward and Jared laughed together.

"Your father's done talking. Tell him we'll be there in a half hour. Do you want to stop for coffee, or hot chocolate, or do you just want to go home?" Edward asked.

"How about ice cream?" Jared asked.

"Sure." Edward smiled.

"Alright, I gotta go dad. See you in thirty to forty minutes." Jared said into the phone. Jacob inhaled loudly, probably to swear again, but Jared shut the phone. He handed it back to Edward, who pocketed with an amused chuckle.

"Do you always talk to your father with disrespect, Jared?" Edward asked. Jared pursed his lips, fighting back a smile. "Only when he deserves it." Jared shrugged. Edward nodded. "He is a very stubborn, hot headed man at some times."

"I'm just lucky my mom's visiting her mother in Phoenix." Jared chuckled. Edward watched inwardly as Jared thought of how his mother's anger was ten times worse then his fathers when provoked. Edward chuckled.

"Do you partake in favorites, when it comes to your parents?" Edward asked with a chuckle. Jared dully noted that Edward had stopped the car in front of an ice cream shop.

"Not really. But if I had to choose one, it'd be my mom." Jared said, and then chuckled. "Nah, but seriously, I love them both to death. I couldn't live without either of them." Jared smiled at Edward. Edward smiled warmly.

"They both do seem like wonderful people. What would you like?" Edward asked, gesturing towards the little shop. There were only two other cars in the driveway, it was very empty.

"Um," Jared squinted through the rain and settled his view on a big green sign. "Erm... Vanilla. And what would you like, liver with a creamy topping of blood flavored chocolate sauce?" Jared smirked.

"Hardy har har." Edward sarcastically laughed, but all the same bit back a chuckle. The door closed with a soft click, and Jared leaned back against his seat.

Edward was back in two minutes, holding a soft serve vanilla cone. The door opened and closed and Jared took the cone in Edward's out placed hand.

"Thanks." Jared smirked. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing." Edward assured him, turning the key in the ignition. Jared sighed. "Come on, what was it? Two dollars?"

"Just a dollar. But I have all that and more. I insist that I pay for you, after all I asked you on this outing." Edward said, turning to Jared with his pitch black eyes.

Jared sighed. "Fine."

"Besides," Edward said, driving the huge Volvo into the road.

He sped down the road and took a deep breath, although he didn't need to breath as a bloodsucker. "I wanted to break the ice with you, about the whole Cullen thing. I want you to get to know us Cullens for the people we are. The ladies just got a bit carried away. You see?"

"I understand what you're trying to say." Jared said slowly, turning to glance out the window. He frowned. Wow, they were going to be at the treaty line in minutes.

"Jared, come to dinner at my house. I'd like to treat you." Edward said.

"When?" Jared blurted out excitedly. He then reeled in his excitement. "I mean whatever. When?" He said coolly, and Edward laughed.

"Tomorrow. I could pick you up afterschool." Edward offered. "Your parents might be a bit unforgiving if they knew where you would go."

"Already on it, Eddy." Jared started, turning to look out the window. "I'll just tell Mikayla to cover for me."

"Mikayla Jones, yes, your red headed best friend. And how are the others?" Edward asked. Jared smirked.

Janellie Sanchez was Jared's age, sixteen, and best friend to a small group of people that included Jared, Mikayla, and Alyssa. The rest were Matt, (Jared's only male best friend), Gabe and Adrianna, a couple that were best friends to Alyssa, and also in the same grade, and Riley, another of Jared's best friends.

None of Jared's friends were completely straight. Riley was dating Janellie, who was also in an opening relationship with a senior named George. Matt was completely adverted from the female anatomy, and preferred men over women, though not opposed to being friends with them.

Gabe was a shy, skinny, smooching boy with short brown hair, thick rimmed glasses, pale skin, and brown eyes. Gabe was a professional moocher, with reward gains in small rewards and large rewards. He knew perfectly well the benefits of fitting his personality to the person or people he was around, would get him physical and emotional rewards.

Adrianna was Gabe's girlfriend, and Alyssa's BFF. Adrianna had a very severe case of Schizophrenia, and was prone to psychotic rages. She was pretty, but very sick in the brain. Sometimes she was dangerous, yes, but at most times these days, as long as Gabe was around, she was calm. She's hadn't had a fit in a long time. Adrianna was a light skinned girl with auburn hair, almost always pulled up into a bun or a short ponytail. A kind and loyal little girl. Adrianna and Gabe didn't associate much with the older kids, just Alyssa.

Riley was in Jared's Army Training Session, and they had gotten pretty close. Riley was a large, muscled woman, with short ginger hair, and pale skin with red freckles. "Ginger." As Jenellie had so often joked with her. Riley was stronger then three Jared's put together, and he had fun climbing onto her back when she was doing push ups, getting into position on her back and pretending to do them himself.

Jared frowned. He was supposed to be going over to Jenellie's for a sleepover. He and all his friends would be there. Jenellie, Riley, Matt, Mikayla… But his father wouldn't let him go after the stunt he had just pulled.

"Jared." Edward started, stopping the car. Jared couldn't see why, they had a while to go. "Might I suggest something? Apologizing to your father for your rudeness is one thing, but making him see that you getting in a car with me isn't a bad thing."

"But he hates you!" Jared snapped. "Sorry, no offense. But he's such a hypocrite. He's always talking about your family, and how you guys aren't real people. He calls you guys' monsters. Animals! But what the hell is he? A god damn Shape Shifter!" Jared growled. He turned to the side to stare out the window, fuming angrily. Edward nodded to himself. The problem was rooted much deeper. Jared could say that he loved both of his parents, but somewhere deep down, hatred boiled in his brain at the thought of his father.

"It's alright Jared," Edward said with a soothing tone. "I think he is highly entitled to his own opinion. Shapes shifters think very little of our kind, and honestly, we think very little of theirs. The hatred runs deep Jared, and not only are they dangerous creatures that can snap at the slightest provocation, but they can never change their ways." Edward said, shaking his head woefully.

Jared smirked. _That's what they say about you guys. _ He thought, and Edward nodded. "They aren't wrong Jared. A monster is a monster, no matter what they eat." Edward said almost hatefully, making Jared look away from the window and towards him. Edward frowned, but pressed his foot into the accelerator and the car shot down the road again.

"My kind is dangerous Jared, just like your father's kind. That women, Emily," Edward said, looking at Jared's thoughts. At the word dangerous, Emily's face had popped into Jared's mind. Edward could see how Jared thought about Emily's mauling, and what it might have looked like. The terrifying event happened three years before Jared's birth, and while he had heard the story from his mother, he couldn't imagine Sam attacking Emily in the first place. Edward watched how attentive Sam was, and while Emily still loved him, he could sense a small amount of fear whenever she had to be near him in wolf form. The few times Jared and her had watched the woods for sight of the pack's return, usually after an unofficial battle or attack on some vampire, Edward could see fear in the woman's eyes. And he knew Jared could sense it too.

"Yes, werewolves are dangerous." Edward repeated softly, his voice a breath. "Did you know that the reason for Emily's attack was behind her rejection to Sam? Your Aunt Leah used to be engaged to Sam, but when her cousin Emily came up for the wedding, Sam looked into Emily's eyes and imprinted. All his love for Leah went out the window, and all he could think of was Emily." Jared paid extra attention to the story. He had never been told the story in such detail. It was only what his mother knew about it.

"Emily loved her cousin Leah, and didn't want to betray her. She ignored Sam, but, and I mean no offense, but she was too weak. The pull of the imprint was entirely too strong. Sam was a new born wolf, the first of the current pack, and didn't have anyone to help him with his anger. It wasn't until after Emily's last rejection request, when he begged her to send him away, when she denied his request and came to stay in La Push to be closer to him, was when he got help from the council. When they discovered his secret and helped him cover it up as a bear attack. Poor girl, but even though she was mauled, I think Leah got the worst of it." Edward sighed.

Jared looked out the window again, a deep frown on his face. "Yeah, I do too."

"If she doesn't imprint, it seems she'll live a long life of misery. What she and Sam had, was true love. And when she lost it to the person whom she once thought of as a sister, it broke her. I don't think I could be in her shoes Jared. Love is a fickle, but very powerful thing. Just try to imagine what goes on through Leah's mind when she's being forced to endure that woman's presence at the bonfire outings? The pack meetings where she has to endure both of their presence, watching them flirt shamelessly in front of her. When she has to run patrol with Sam, listening to his thoughts of Emily and how much he loves her, how she was the best thing that ever happened to him. Sam ordering her to keep her thoughts to herself about Emily, and always so angry! I've seen their memories, and I've seen how she looked like before the imprint. Before Sam was changed. She was always happy. Always smiling, cracking jokes, looking ever so airy and light, and not like she carries a giant weight on her shoulder all the time."

"She's much better now." Jared said almost defensively. She used to be really unstable, but now she smiles a lot and she looks a lot happier…"

"Yes… It's you who makes her smile like that, Jared." Edward said. "She and your mother were the best of friends when they met, three years before your birth. Your mother helped Leah a lot, offering emotional support and just being a great friend. When you were born, as most women do, they fall in love with babies. She loved everything about you. From your gummy smile, to your chocolate brown eyes. Even now, fifteen years later, even though she is reminded everyday from Sam's thoughts, she sees something in you. You're her Jare-bare." Edward spoke. Jared grimaced.

"What?!" He squealed. _She doesn't really call me Jare-bare in public, does she?_

"Nope, just in her thoughts." Edward smirked. "In public it's Jelly Roll."

Jared frowned angrily. Edward let out a deep chuckle. "Jared, I'm kidding." He said after a few seconds of silence. Jared's thoughts turned to Edward mentally, instead of looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. She calls you Jared. I'm telling the truth." Edward laughed.

"Good." Jared muttered. It was silent in the car as Edward drove on, and Jared stared out the window at the passing trees. It was at least five minutes until Edward spoke again. "See you tomorrow Jared?" He asked, his musical tone more like a question.

"Yep. What should I wear?" Jared asked, turning to face him.

"Casual Jared. Whatever you wore to school is fine. Edward squinted his eyes and leaned forward. After a minute or two, winked. "Their within hearing distance now."

"They?" Jared started, turning to look at him.

"The whole pack came to bring you home. In case I try to pull a fast one." Edward spoke slowly. He sped up, and Jared looked to the sides. Welcome to La Push was written in shiny, bold letters. The sign was nearing. Edward speed up the Volvo car, and Jared closed his eyes. He opened his eye lids when the car went completely still, and Edward smiled. "Your basically home Jared. Just cross the road, and they'll be there. I must warn you… You are in trouble."

"Damn right you are!" Jacob snapped. Jared jumped. Jacob was standing in front of their car, less then three feet away from the hood of the car, standing on the La Push side of the treaty line. Jared hadn't heard the truck pull up, but it stood a few couple of feet from Jacob.

"Get out of the car, Jared." Jacob growled. Jared rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the ride, Edward."

"Your welcome." Edward said, smiling symphettically. Jared opened the door, and climbed out, adjusting his backpack as he went.

He waved quickly as he crossed the line. Jacob waited until Edward waved back, and pulled the car into reverse, to snap. "What the hell were you-?"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Leah stomped out of the woods. Behind her, the pack was appearing from behind trees.

"Yeah, what's your problem, Jared?" Sam growled.

"What's my problem?" Jared repeated slowly and sarcastically. He noted that Edward's car had stopped it's slow retreat. Jared remembered what Edward had told him about the wolves being dangerous. _Let them hurt me._ Jared thought. _I don't care._ "I don't have a problem, I just caught a ride."  
"With only the most dangerous threat to your safety!" Paul snapped at him, his lips curling agitantly. "Do you even care about the extra patrols we've been doing to ensure your safety-?!"  
"Of course I do, but I don't need them anymore!" Jared glared at Paul with an equally large sneer.

"Excuse me, gentlemen and lady." Edward spoke. Jared and the rest of the pack turned around to face Edward, who was now leaning on the hood of his car.

"What?" Jacob snapped, and Jared jumped as his right shoulder was grabbed tightly, pulling him backwards. He turned around to face Leah, who grudgingly nodded to Sam. Jared smirked. The pull of an imprint was great, too great to beat, but somewhere in Sam he didn't want Leah near vampires. Always sending her on guard duty or sending her to patrol areas where vampires rarely roam. Sam still felt protective of Leah, Jared could see that.

"It's not his fault, it was raining and I couldn't have let him walk in the rain." Jared heard Edward spoke to Jacob. Leah pushed him towards the passenger side of the truck and they both climbed in without saying a word. Jared couldn't hear anymore, but he supposed that Edward was trying to explain that the Cullen's meant no harm.

Leah turned the key in the ignition with an irritant twitch of her lips. Sending the truck in reverse, Jared quickly buckled his seatbelt just in time for her to do a wild U-turn. Now they were heading back to his La Push home. They drove for a few minutes in silence, but then Leah snapped.

"What the hell, Jared?!" She repeated her earlier words.

"Calm down Lee." Jared snapped at her. "I know what I was doing."

"The Cullen's tried to kidnap you!" She snapped at him. "And you jump into a car with one?"

"No, they didn't try to kidnap me! It was just Alice being a little bitch! The Cullen's won't hurt me."

"Yes they will." Leah snapped at him. Their voices were louder now, shouting at each other.

"You won't even listen to me!" He yelled, grabbing her arm. "He told me he wouldn't hurt me."

"And you listened?" Leah yelled back, pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"You know Jared," Leah chuckled angrily. "Maybe if you stopped to think that there are worse things that your teenage hormones, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Leah growled.

Jared shared an equally angry face.

...

Alyssa and Adrianna jumped when Jared kicked the front door open, stomping into the living room. They wordlessly watched as he slammed the door shut and promptly locked it. Both girls immediately jumped off the couch when he started for them, and watched him jump and lay himself onto the soft couch they had currently been sitting on.

"What hap-?"

"Shut up." Jared snapped, and Adrianna stopped mid sentence. The kitchen door swung open and Gabe walked into the living room, holding a small tin of mini cupcakes. His smile brightened even more when he saw Jared. "Hi Jare-!"  
"One more fucking word and someone's getting decked." Jared warned them loudly. He grabbed a pillow near his feet and slammed it onto his head, crushing it softly.

Gabe hurried to Adrianna and Alyssa's side, and they ducked their heads together. "What's wrong?" Gabe whispered very softly.

"I heard dad yelling at him on the phone. I think he took a ride with a stranger." Alyssa whispered extremely quietly, under the impression Jared couldn't hear them. Jared had nothing to say.

"I don't want to get hit. Let's wait until he calms down before we ask." The three of them turned to look at the door when they heard the familiar jingle of keys in the lock.

"It's your luck day kids, your about to hear all about it." Jared called out.

The door opened again and Jacob walked inside, shutting the door with a kick of his foot. Gabe, Adrianna, and Alyssa shuffled out of the room in single file when Jacob nodded his head towards upstairs

Jared threw the pillow down when he heard their feet hit the stairs. He met Jacob's stern glance with a blank and calm stare.

"The Cullens..." Jacob drifted off. "... Alright, I'll make this quick. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and embarrassing you. I'm sorry, okay?"

Jared stayed silent, and switched his eye view to the ceiling. "Edward told me how you were walking home and you had no way to contact something, and I'm grateful for them bringing you home. But I don't want you getting close to them. Their dangerous Jared."

"So are you." Jared said softly. Jacob's upper lip curled.

"Jared, we're a different kind of dangerous then the Cullens. We're regular humans with, a little problem." Jacob finished. Jared's eyes narrowed angrily. Jacob backtracked.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is, you are not to see the Cullen's one on one again. It's for your own good-!"

"I'm not a fucking child!" Jared snapped angrily. "Nor can you tell me who I can and can't hang out with like I'm a fucking teenage girl. I can take care of myself just fine and I don't need you ordering me around-!"

"Watch your mouth." Jacob snapped. Jared's eyes narrowed and he jumped off the couch. Without a word, he turned around and walked up the stairs. Jacob frowned deeply, but didn't stop him. He listened as Jared stepped into his room and collapsed onto his bed.

Jacob collapsed onto the couch and folded his ankles over each other. Gabe was the first to emerge on the first floor, poking his tiny head around the couch. Adjusting his glasses, he spoke shyly and softly. "Can we come downstairs now?"

"Of course." Jacob said blankly. "You guys can watch TV. I'm going to go call your mother." Jacob spoke, directing his words at Alyssa, who emerged overhead of Adrianna.

Jacob stood up and walked off towards the kitchen, remembering how much easier it was when Jared was a baby.

...

Paul held Jared on his lap gingerly. Jared was concentrating on the tiny baby spoon Paul held. "Come on Jared." Paul muttered poking the spoon towards Jared's face. Jared looked away from the spoon and adjusted the party hat atop his head. Jared was clothed in a plain white baby onesie, with _**Happy B-day **_written in thick, curly cursive black letters across the chest fabric.

"Paul, he doesn't want peas." Rachael said when she walked in. Paul frowned. "But I just opened them for him."

"Pea flavored baby food is his least favorite. Bella said he won't show the least bit interest in it, and he'll throw a fit if you try to feed him that."

Paul sighed and passed Jared to his fiancé, slogging over to the fridge.

"Are you excited Jare-bear?" Rachael squealed, adjusting Jared in her arms. "Your turning one! No more months for you tonight. Your going be so happy! Uncle Sam will be here in a few hours to take you to Auntie Emily's for the party!"

Jared covered his tiny ears with his tiny palms. Paul jogged back to the table, now holding a jar of baby food of apple sauce. Jared recognized the jar and smiled warmly, reaching out for his Uncle Paul with a hopeful expression.

"I knew he'd like this." Paul smirked, taking Jared into his arms. "Any updates yet?'

"Leah just called. She and Seth are preparing the birthday cake. Bella and Jacob just picked Renee and Phil up from the airport, and Embry and Quill are chopping firewood for the finale bonfire. Oh, and Quill's going to drop off Claire for a while so she could play with Jared."

Just as the spoon was about to enter Jared's wide and happy mouth, Jared's lips pursed into a miserable frown. Paul snickered. "What's wrong buddy? You don't like Claire?"

Claire. Who was now five years old, always had stubby hands. She was always putting her stubby and sticky hands all over Jared, and enjoyed using him as a prop doll when she played house. She always spilled Jared's food all down his front, and spanked his hands if he tried to cry. No, Jared did not like Claire at all.

Jared opened his mouth and clamped it over the spoon, sucking it clean. Paul smiled knowingly. "Well if its any consolation buddy, I'd rather take care of you then take care of her, as much as I'm doing."

"Your not doing much." Rachael huffed. "All you do is hold and feed him, you never change his diapers, that's always my job."

"That's because it'd be nasty." Paul rolled his eyes playfully. He hugged Jared closer to his chest as he continued to spoon feed the young toddler. As Rachael sat in the chair next to Paul and started a conversation, Jared slowed his eyes and leaned against Paul's heated body, Paul succeeded in feeding Jared five more mouthfuls, but by then Jared was way too tired. Paul lifted him into his arms and carried him into the living room. He laid Jared on the couch, wrapping him securely in one of the blankets laying across the back of the couch.

He and Rachael sat together on the couch next to him, now speaking in hushed voices. Jared's sound of soft breathing filled the room, so Rachael turned on the T.V, setting the volume low.

Twenty minutes later, Quill opened the door to the house slowly, tiptoeing in with Claire at his side, also being quiet. Paul could hear their tiny steps, so he elbowed Rachael softly and jetted his chin in the direction of the hallway door.

Quill kicked the door opened loudly, and ran in the room, his steps like thunder, and shouted as loud as he could, **"Happy Birthday!" **

**"Surprise!"** Claire screamed.

Jared jerked awake violently and looked around, shaking. He sobbed loudly at being woken so abruptly, and kicked at the blankets frustratingly.

"You asshole!" Paul snapped at Quill, who realized his mistake. "It's okay Jared." He rushed forward, moving the blankets to see Jared's face.

"He was sleeping-!"

"And I'm trying to apologize." Quill snapped at Paul. "Are you okay Jared? I didn't know you were taking a nap."

Jared calmed his sobs into sniffles when Quill swept him into his warm, strong arms. Jared blinked and sniffled, but looked around at Claire, who was now patting him on the back carefully.

"See, he's fine." Quill smiled, laying Jared back on the couch and tucking him in.

"Just get out." Paul muttered, fixing Jared's blankets.

"Fine. Claire, you be good alright?"

"Yes Quill." Claire smiled innocently.

"Take a seat you little demon." Paul joked, and Claire ran to the couch closer to Jared, all the while making hissing noises like a demon.

Quill laughed, hugging her goodbye and patting Jared's back before jogging back the way he came.

"Get ready Claire, your future is going to be hell with him." Paul smirked at her. She was stroking Jared's back, he had rolled onto his stomach, laying his head on his folded arms as a pillow.

When Jared awoke next, it was to Sam carrying him to his truck. Jared yawned in Sam's arms, turning around to grip his humongous forearm for support. Sam smiled and opened the front seat, maneuvering the seat down to gain entrance to the back.

Jared gasped as he saw the brightly colored, wrapped present next to his car seat. Sam chuckled and placed Jared in the seat, holding Jared down as he strapped him in the child holder. Jared kept trying to lean over the side of the seat to grab his present.

"Jared, sit down." Sam hissed. Jared frowned, going still. When he was fully buckled in, Sam fixed the front seat and shut the door.

Jared waited until Sam was inside the truck cab, and started up the car. Once Sam was occupied, Jared leaned over and grabbed the big present box. Sam glanced at the mirror above his head, and fought off a smile when he saw Jared trying to wrestle open the present quietly. Jared's hands moved over the box, looking for a way to open it. He had never opened a present like this before. But he saw his mother and father open presents once in a while. Jared quickly grew frustrated when the truck started to move fast, and he still hadn't figured it out.

Jared clawed at the box with his tiny, soft hands, uttering out a soft cry when he thought about what was in the box. He slammed his fist against the brightly colored red paper, and heard a loud thump. Whatever was inside the box, wasn't paper.

Frustrated, Jared threw the box hard, hitting Sam in the back of the head. Sam rolled his eyes, but reached one arm behind to place the box back on the seat next to Jared. Jared felt a funny feeling in his throat, so he cried. Sniffles filled the car when Sam didn't react fast enough, so Jared placed his hand over his mouth.

"We're almost to Emily's. You need a bottle?" Sam asked. There was a blue diaper bag Sam had put in the car for Jared. He took one hand off the wheel and dug into the bag. He resurfaced with a blue bottle filled with apple juice. He reached behind him, shaking his fist at Jared. Jared took the bottle from Sam's outstretched hand, and eagerly held it to his lips.

…

Jared blinked at sudden lightness. Sue had just taken a picture of Sam holding him when they first walked through the door.

Fifteen year old Seth happily took Jared from Sam's outstretched arms. Sam tilted his head to Seth in greeting, and hugged Sue around the middle. "Where's Emily?" He asked.

"Down at the beach with most of the guests." Sue playfully chasted him. She came close to Jared and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jared squealed and twisted his hand into the fabric of Seth's shirt, trying to reach his head.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asked curiously.

"Me." Leah starkly answered, stepping into the house, shutting the door with a kick of her foot. In her hands she held a big box that that look the size of a crib, yet she effortlessly held it under one arm.

"Hello Leah." Sam said softly, and she pursed her lips. Tension filled the room, but she strode over to Jared and Seth and plopped a kiss on Jared's cheek. Jared squealed excitedly and let go of Seth's shirt, quickly grabbing her shirt to hold her close.

"Happy Birthday Jared." Leah crooned excitedly. She gave him a quick hug, and a playful smirk to her brother Seth.

"Their all ready down at the beach for us." Leah called to her mother, who gave a small smile. "Okay, let's all head down to the beach." Sam hurried forward and took the box from Leah's arm. She glared at him, and he offered a shrug in return. Without saying a word, she took Jared from Seth's arms, and left the house with her mother in tow.

"Did Emily bring the cake down?" Seth asked Leah, who nodded. Jared burrowed his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He smelled a hint of vanilla, and the strong essence of the forest after it rained.

"Are we going to wait a while for the bonfire, or do they already have it going?" Sue asked her daughter, one hand on Leah's lower back.

"We're waiting about an hour or two." Leah explained. She looked down and adjusted Jared on her hip. Jared reached up to touch the beaded necklace around Leah's neck. His tiny, soft fist clutched it tightly as he tried to pull himself to her eye level. Leah scowled and walked away from Sam, standing on the other side of her brother.

...

When the small group reached the party, it was to a happy gathering. Bella descended onto Leah first, with a huge kiss on the cheek and a tight hug around her and Jared, who squealed and clutched his mother's hair to pull her closer. Seth wrapped his arms around her with a bright grin, smiling when Jared came up behind Bella. "Jake!"

Jacob smiled and rubbed Seth's head, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Oh, is this for me?" Jacob asked Sam, and Jared babbled angrily, hitting Jacob's arm when Jake reached out for the present. The whole group laughed, watching Jacob assure Jared that Jacob that he was not about to steal his presents. Jacob pressed a kiss to Jared's forehead, and Jared smiled, clutching Jacob's hair.

"Gimme." Leah snapped at Jacob, sticking her tongue at him. "He's mine." She teased.

Jared and Leah laughed together, and Leah took off running as Bella chased her towards the crowd of people gathered around an unlit bonfire pit, a table full of food and presents, and a large stereo speaker ringing out beautiful music. Jared's peals of baby laughter ringing among the beach.

...

Jared was bouncing back and fourth on his heels when the final bell rang the next day. Mikayla's face was pressed into his neck while they went outside and sat on the curb outside the main entrance. She adjusted her white clothed arm around his shoulders in a huge side hug, inhaling his scent.

"Weird." Jared told her, laughing. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I don't know." She laughed, taking her metal flask from her pocket. She took a large swig.

"Enjoying the coffee, Kayla?" They heard from behind them. It was Riley, who was sporting a grin as Jenellie danced behind her, hurrying to join the group.

"You know it." Mikayla laughed loudly, turning to throw an arm around Riley's burly shoulders. "Dammit." Jared growled, turning to smack Jenellie's side as she sat on his lap. "Did you go into my locker?!"

Jenellie was wearing Jared's black pair of ray ban sunglasses. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Jared kissed her back for a few moments, then pushed her away.

"Give me my glasses." He said sternly, smiling at his best friend.

"Come on silly." Jenellie laughed, adjusting her t-shirt. She wore a tight black t-shirt which clung tightly to her body, showing off alot of skin.

"George," Jared shouted to Jenellie's boyfriend, who wasn't too far away, talking to one of his friends. "Come and get your whore!" Jared shouted and snatched his glasses off of Jenellie's face. He rolled over and ended up on top, pinning her to the street.

George's laugher egged him on, and Jared placed his hands on either side of Jenellie's head, bringing his lips down to Jenellie's. George's laughter cut off.

"Hey!" George snapped. Jenellie wrapped her legs around Jared's waist, and he reached a hand up to brush Jenellie's hair away.

"Eww." Riley snapped, watching Jared and Jenellie roll around on the side walk like a pair of sucker fish.

"That's disgusting." Mikayla cried out. Jared detached Jenellie's from him, leaving her snickering on the floor, and turned around to face the girls. "I'm sorry, did you two want some?"

"No!" Both Riley and Mikayla snapped.

Jared launched himself across Mikayla and grabbed Riley's shoulders, pinning Mikayla's lap with his legs as he kissed Riley heavily. He squeaked when Riley's fist landed on his stomach. Jared growled, trying to catch his breath as Riley sputtered with heavily undisguised disgust.

"Jared, I told you to stop doing that. I don't like guys, and even if I did, your just way to freaky. Why'd you call us here?" Riley snapped at him, and Mikayla pinched his legs. He lifted his legs off of her, turning on his side to face all three girls, who sat side by side.

"I need you to cover for me. Edward should be here any minute, and I know you three are going to my dad's garage, so I need you girls to lie for me." He spoke, propping himself up on one elbow.

The girls looked to each other mischievously, and then turned back to him. "What kind of lie?" Jenellie asked.

Jared adjusted his sunglasses and smirked at them.

"I know we three are in the same boat, metaphorically. Since me, Riley, and Mikayla had exclusive access to after school boot camp drill class, you need to tell my dad you guys decided to skip to hang out his garage. I'm suppose to be at drill class, if he asks." Jared smirked at them.

Riley rolled her eyes at him. "You think your so clever, don't you Jared? Have us cover for you when your dad asks why your the only one of your friends who went to drills, and then come home and pretend nothing happened?" Riley asked, folding her arms over her knees. Mikayla and Jenellie leaned their heads over onto either of Riley's shoulders.

"Yep." Jared smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jared, your dad is a shape shifting werewolf." Riley spoke coldly and confidently. She and the others had long since become used to the bizarre secret about the Bloodsucking Vampires and the Protecting Werewolves. "Your dad has certain powers, such as the one that is going to cause big problems if you go along with your plan as you planned it. His sense of smell is terrifically accurate, and this is bad news. The Cullen stench is going to stick out like a splash of yellow against a black portrait. The second you get close to Edward, such as when you get into his car-!"

"When you go into his house-!"

"When you shake any of their hands," Jenellie finished for Mikayla, who nodded along with her.

" Yep," Riley continued. "Have Edward drop you off at Chief Swan's place. He'll be at work, and I'm sure he won't mind you using his shower. Make sure you scrub yourself more then twice. When your ready, I'll just tell your dad that we're all planning on spending the night over there anyway, so you can just stay the night at your grandpa's without worry." Riley smiled.

"Good plan." Jared smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously. Riley narrowed her eyes at him, as if daring him to touch her.

"Yeah, you owe us Jared. You missed the slumber party." A boy's voice spoke from behind them. Jared scowled when Matt's arm hooked around his waist.

"Get off." Jared snapped at him, rolling towards Riley. "Your weird." Jared glared at Matt, who was wearing a pink scarf over his black, French jacket.

"Matt, where's your French hat?" Mikayla asked, a smile twitching at her lips at how uncomfortable Jared was when Matt tried to sit next to him.

"In my locker. What's this about Jared needing a cover?" Matt asked, sitting on the street after brushing off invisible dirt off the sidewalk.

"Jared's going to the Cullen's for dinner." Jenellie spoke with a low fancy voice.

"Ooh." Matt squealed, scurrying next to Jared, who tried and failed to climb onto Riley's lap. "The scandal. Well ladies, if I know the Cullen's schedule, we should get going now, before the Cullen's get here. We do have to fend off Mr. Black's taunts." Matt spoke, curling his lips.

Within minutes, the girls and Matt had scooped up their bags and were ready to go. They cried out fake, fancy goodbyes as they ran away towards Jenellie's mother's van, which had just pulled up. When the girls and Matt were gone, heading towards Jacob's garage, Jared sat on the curb with a sign. Five minutes later, when Edward's Volvo pulled up, Jared fell all of his worries and insecurities melt away. It was as if waves of calmness were pouring onto him. When Jared stood up, he realized that Edward was not alone. He was with Carlisle, and Jasper Cullen.

...

Gabe, Adrianna, and Alyssa were jogging through the forest between La Push and Forks. Dancing right on top of the treaty line. Adrianna was feeling adventurous. "Come on guys, let's play hide and seek." She said for the fourth time, pointing over to the Cullen's side of the line. Alyssa stared at it with distrust, but pursed her lips with a stern nod.

Gabe, just happy to be there, followed Adriana into the small rocking creek with a smile, unaware of the dangers that stood on the other side of the treaty line. Alyssa hesitated, but after a quick surveillance of the surrounded forest, whatever she was looking for, whether wolf nor vampire, was not in sight.

"Come on." She shouted, and ran after her friends as they jumped the creak and landed on the other side, Gabe a little clumsily, but Alyssa managed to grasp his hand and pull him to a stand before he could plummet to a seven foot fall.

"Thanks." He mumbled, pushing his glasses back into place with his free hand. Adrianna, after making sure each of her friends were okay, made hand motions in front of them.

"What?" Alyssa snorted.

"Your it." Adrianna poked Alyssa's chest. "Just for that cranky tone."

"Shoot." Alyssa laughed, spinning around on her toes to face the La Push side of the forest. She heard scrambling behind her as Gabe and Adrianna ran as fast as they could into the forest. "How long do I count?" Alyssa yelled quickly.

"A whole minute!" Adrianna yelled back. Adrianna met Gabe's eyes, and frowned when he tried to take a right.

"Let's go left." She said to him. Gabe frowned. "Can't I go on my own?"

"No." Adrianna said, playfully glaring at him. After a second, though he was smirking too, her smile softened. "You go right, I'll go left. Let's try and trick her." She smirked. Gabe ran to the right, fully intent on hiding behind a tree. He heard Alyssa shout, "60, here I come!" He found the perfect tree, with a huge blanket of moss hiding most of its branches. Gabe scuttled up the tree and hopped over it's lowest branch. Another tree had been knocked over next to it, so he climbed underneath it, flattening himself against the floor. He then proceeded to hide in a hunched up position, tucking his chin to his knees.

He must have been sitting still for a full five minutes. Adrianna was indeed a good hider. But alas, he heard her familiar screech of mock fright when Alyssa tumbled into hiding spot. Both girls shouted friendly curses as they rejoiced, and Gabe giggled. He reached behind him, knowing it would take a while for them to find him. Gabe backpedaled twice and laid down on the grass. Above Gabe's head, he was unaware of the danger lurking above him.

"Now James?" Victoria spoke ever so softly, a girlish voice sounded in the vampire's ear. To his right lay his wife of almost two hundred years, their anniversary coming in just weeks, and towards his left sat his friend over three hundred years, Laurent.

"Why rush?" James whispered, brushing his blonde hair behind his ears. He leaned over and inhaled a little of Gabe's scent. "Mmm. He smells sweet. I think I'll take first bite."

"Wait, James. Remember your promise?" Victoria asked, looking down at Gabe. The time to attack was soon. Gabe was laying on his back with his eyes closed, breathing in softly, and his heart pumping his warm blood. Gabe's eyes were shut, but as soon as he opened them, he would see them, and the time to pounce was very near.

"Yes I do remember." James whispered. He had decided that in expanding the coven, he and Victoria were ready to adopt and turn their own child. "Do you want him? I mean, he's a little scrawny."

"I know, but he's so young for his age, and skinny and so cute."

"Wouldn't you rather have a daughter?" Laurent asked, pointing towards Adrianna and Alyssa, who were pushing around bushes, looking for Gabe.

Gabe giggled quietly where he sat, sensing Adrianna and Alyssa coming closer.

"He's perfect." Victoria leaned forward, as if to get a closer look.

"Okay then. And what do we do with the females?" Laurent asked, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Well, there's our dinner." James shrugged, watching the girls itch closer.

"Gabe!" Alyssa shouted. "This isn't funny!"

"Yeah, we know you went this way." Adrianna shouted, looking behind a tree. Gabe opened his eyes, planning on rolling out to surrender. Halfway through his inhale, he choked.

Victoria waved with a little smirk twitching at her lips.

Alyssa and Adrianna jumped at least two feet in the air when Gabe screamed loudly. **"Arrgh!"** He rolled out violently from under the fallen tree, immediately sprinting towards Adrianna and Alyssa.

"What's wrong-!?" Alyssa's confused question turned into a long, shrill scream when James, Victoria, and Laurent jumped onto the forest floor.

Both girls screamed when Gabe crashed into them. The three of them smacked into the wet ground with a loud, muffled scream. Gabe didn't let them catch their breath. Immediately he scrambled to his feet, grabbing both Alyssa's shirt, and the cuff of Adrianna's shirt. He jerked them to their feet and immediately they sprinted across the grass, their heartbeats going a mile a minute.

"What do we do?!" Adrianna screamed, her legs putting her ahead of Alyssa. Pure adrenaline rushed through her as she grabbed the shoulder of each of her friends.

"Nothing much." James appeared in front of them in a blur, and crossed his arms confidently.

"Ah!" Alyssa screamed the loudest, spinning around. They fell and screamed again when they crashed into Victoria. Gabe wrapped his arms around Adrianna and Alyssa's shoulders, taking them down to the ground as they got to their knees.

"What do you want?" Gabe squeaked, trying and failing to maintain a smooth and steady voice. He couldn't understand what he was doing here. Not too long ago he was sitting in Mrs. Black's kitchen, eating cinnamon buns and joking with tea with the girls. Now he was seconds to losing his and his friends lives.

"That will be explained." James replied in a husky voice.

Alyssa and Adrianna shivered underneath the warmth of Gabe's arms.

"Now." James spoke loudly, circling the kids. "Your going to like this one." James smirked, stopping in front of Gabe. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the girls, who grabbed each other in fright.

"You, will be turned." James smirked.

"And you two," Laurent said throatily. "Will be killed." He directed his words at Alyssa and Adrianna. They screamed when James tilted Gabe's head back.

"Wait!" Gabe cried, and James let go of Gabe's head. "Yes?"

"Please. Please," Gabe gasped, looking back at Adrianna and Alyssa on the floor. "Please let us go."

"We can't do that-!"

"Then take me!" Gabe shouted, interrupting James. Gabe's chin shook, but he thought off the trembles and forced himself to stay strong. He had to, for Alyssa and Adrianna.

"We plan on it." Laurent smirked.

Gabe sobbed. "Take me. And please, let them go." Gabe looked to Alyssa, who was shaking her head.

"No," Alyssa choked out through her hoarse, tearful voice.

"Please." Gabe repeated. James looked at the girls. Both of them were shaking their heads at the floor and crying.

James looked to the girls and back to Gabe, who was now on his knees pleading. "Please, I promise I'll go willingly. And I'll do whatever you say. You don't want them. No please-!"

"Let them go Laurent." James grinned, enjoying the sight of the two girls clawing each other. When Laurent tried to separate them.

"But James-!"

"I said let them go." James grinned. Laurent released them and they fell to the floor.

"We really don't have much time." James sighed, gesturing towards La Push. "I believe they've already figured out there's a problem."

Alyssa looked towards the forest, trying to sense where they were. Gabe sighed in relief when the girls were allowed to stand.

"Move, that way." James pointed towards La Push. The girls faltered, looking at Gabe.

James smirked. "I don't think so. A deals a deal." Alyssa and Adrianna, stricken with fear, backpedaled slowly, their eyes on Gabe all the while. He nodded at them, warning them to stay back. Neither willing to turn their back on the vampires, or Gabe, they couldn't help walking with their heads turned back at him. When they broke through the trees, Victoria uttered a warning that if they didn't start running, the deal would be off.

They started sprinting towards the treaty line. "Oh my god!" Adrianna screeched after a full minute of running. They both leaped over thru creek, landing on the rocky slide.

"Call for help!" Alyssa sobbed. She looked back. "We still might have time to-!"

Gabe screamed in agony, a long, blood curling scream that sent a shock to their brains, and shivers to their veins.

"Help!" Alyssa screamed, running towards La Push. Adrianna followed her, screaming almost as loud as Gabe, who was sobbing and shrieking in agony.

"He sounds like he's in hell!" Adrianna screamed, leaping over a fallen log. Alyssa followed her closely. "That's where vampires go! It's supposed to burn really bad! Help!" She screamed. They turned into a clearing, but stopped.

"Jared!" Alyssa exclaimed in relief. She didn't realize tears were pouring down her face until the breeze blew on them. Jared was standing with his back turned to them, leaning against a large boulder.

"Jared!' Adrianna yelled, running forward. Alyssa hurried to follow, but hesitated. "Adrianna... I think something's wrong. We have to get help." She said, but could no longer hear Gabe's screams. They were cut off like a cord on a radio was cut off, drowned out fast and died.

Halfway to Jared, a figure stepped out from the boulder, and stood next to Jared. Alyssa crashed into Adrianna, but neither of them fell. Jared turned to the figure slowly, a wicked smile on his face.

"Edward Cullen." Alyssa whispered, watching Edward grab Jared's shoulders. Jared raised his wrist, and Edward grabbed it. He held it delicately to his lips and inhaled his scent.

"Run Jared!" Alyssa screamed, running forward. Edward bared his teeth, and Alyssa froze in place at the look of extreme happiness and pleasure as he was bitten. He didn't scream or shriek like Gabe, instead growled. His features contorted like wax, melting to reveal a more sculpted, marble like face. Adrianna leaned against Alyssa, watching with a look of slight awe as Jared's eyes turned blood red. They didn't fit him. Alyssa watched as Edward stepped back, revealing Mikayla behind him.

"She wasn't there a second ago, right?" Alyssa asked Adrianna. Adrianna shook her head no, watching Mikayla walk forward to grab Jared's shoulders. Edward placed a hand on either of their backs, pushing them together lightly.

"Gross." Alyssa whispered as she watched Jared and Mikayla kiss. She always felt weird watching the two of them together. They had love, something that felt very private when expressed with each other. Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief when they broke away from each other.

Mikayla leaned back lightly, her facial expression unknown. Alyssa watched as Mikayla licked her lips. Jared's head darted forward to kiss her neck. She didn't say anything when he bit her. Alyssa glanced at Adrianna, who seemed, amused.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Mikayla shrieked Gabe's agonized scream. His screaming started up at the same time as Mikayla's, and Alyssa and Adrianna joined them as they were startled.

Alyssa screamed long and hard as she realized hands were on her shoulder, shaking her.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Adrianna screamed with her. She was planted on top of her, Alyssa woke up in her bed and realized quickly that Mikayla's screams were her own.

Her bedroom door smashed open as Jacob ran in, Bella right behind him. Adrianna looked at them, climbing off of Alyssa with an amused look.

"Are you alright Liss?" Jacob asked, hurrying to her bed side.

"Yes." She muttered, blinking. "No." She climbed out of bed and ran into the hall. Two doors down, she opened Jared's door and ran inside.

Jared laid with his arms folded behind his head. He was dressed in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Mikayla was also beside him, already dressed for work and ready to leave. Her head laid on his chest as she sat with her headphones on her ears.

"What?" Jacob asked, grabbing Alyssa's shoulders. "Nothing." She looked again as Jared moved in his sleep, his arms lifting and curling around Mikayla, pulling her closer. "I just had a bad dream."

Jacob shut the door, putting his hand on Alyssa's back. She looked a little sick, so he carried her back to bed. Alyssa frowned, her dream giving her a weird feeling that something was wrong... But everything seemed normal.. At least Jared seemed okay.

(**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but so many things have changed and happened. I haven't wrote for so long. I'm going to go over Jared's visit to the Cullen's next chapter.**

** Love,**

** BellatrixRemairaBlack.)**


End file.
